RougeEcho SAO Fanfic
by EchoKamina
Summary: A story about Echo, a Rogue who was in SAO the time it started. T just to be safe, It may change.


_Author's Note_

_Hey guys, It's me, the author._

_This is my second FanFic, I think that both have potential, and I just need to work on them more._

_If you could PM me, saying how this is, that would be MOST appreciated and I could make this even better_

_Have a good day/evening_

_-Echo_

Rogue_Echo SAO Fanfic

Part One: SAO 30 Minutes before Kayaba's Announcements

"SAO is an amazing game. It was the most fun I had in forever!"

My new acquaintance was recounting

"IRL, life will be NOTHING like this! I love this place already."

"Well, the bad part is, we have to go back. We can't stay forever."

"Yeah, yeah. How about we go back to grinding? That topic is depressing…"

"Sure"

Meeting this girl out grinding was a stroke of luck. She is really good at handling her rapier, even for not being in the beta test. As far as I know of. As we approach the next boar, I pull out my dagger. having played in the beta myself, I know how to use the Rogue class, the dagger throws, the required plays, what I want to level up, etc… I throw my dagger, and it impales the pig's hide and then I plunge another dagger into it's back with a running leap. It explodes, and I get back my daggers, some Col and EXP.

"Too easy! I want some challenge."

"Well, yeah, but for that we would have to move to the next city."

"Why not? We can form a party and expedition to the next city, it'll be fun!"

"No, I should be getting back, I'll grind a few more boars, and i'll log off."

"Aww, just take all the fun out of it huh? Alright, you do that, I am going to the city, pick up some better gear, and continue on. Bye!"

"Yeah. See you!"

Before I knew it, she was only a speck on the horizon, as I powered my way back to the Town of Beginning. While I didn't want to, I had to log off soon, just like the girl said she should, and get some food. I decided to try and get myself a couple new daggers, some armor, and then I would log off. Food and Schoolwork, I was tired of it, and wanted to keep playing, but I did enjoy a good meal, and school was required. I was browsing through a shop, when the bell started tolling. I looked up and found myself in the plaza, surrounded by other players, and everyone was confused. Then, the ceiling started to what could only be described as bleed, and Kayaba made his appearance. After I got the mirror, I turned into who I really looked like. I was about 5'11'', a lanky build. Long brown, unkempt hair, with deep brown eyes. I wasn't a bodybuilder, but I kept more in shape than those around me. I looked back up at Kayaba, and instantly accepted the truth. And I needed to get out of there, NOW. I didn't try to help, no-one stopped me, and I had already jumped out of the plaza.

Everytime I heard a noise, I went faster. By the time I was out, the sun was setting, and I was running as fast as I could. Stamina factor be damned, I needed out of there. I didn't think of outside, compose a eulogy, just kept running, and fighting. By the time I actually cared where I was, my equipment was practically in pieces, and was down to 2 daggers. My HP was only sustained by the small amount of subconscious that kept me chugging the health elixirs I had. I had gained 11 levels, not even paying attention, just going through the motions. I was in shock. I had just completed hours of gameplay, around 20 quests, and slain hundreds of monsters, and all I remember is what I felt like running.

At some point I got a tavern room, and disposed of my now worthless armor, after sustaining all the damage of the day, it was barely considered armor, and was starting to become uncomfortable. I took stock of my inventory, organizing, putting food stuffs in one part, putting my potions on one of my handy rogue skills, quick swap, along with my remaining daggers. I took of my clothes and flopped in my bed.I thought I would get to sleep quickly, but now I just couldn't do anything. Just look at the ceiling and think. I thought. And thought some more. And in the end? I broke. I don't even remember what happened, I just broke.

I woke up in the morning and thought out loud:

"Another day in the life, huh?"


End file.
